1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as a stencil printer including a consumable as a component for achieving its function, and more particularly to such an image recording apparatus in which the consumable is replaceable.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a stencil printer, consumables such as an ink cartridge, a master roll (a roll of a stencil master material) and the like are mounted on the main body to be replaceable. The ink, the stencil master material and the like are properly supplied from the ink cartridge, the master roll and the like in place and function as components of the image recording apparatus. When such consumables are exhausted, they are replaced with new ones and the image recording apparatus can keep its function.
In order to keep the function of the image recording apparatus, it is required that the function of the consumables conforms to the function of the main body.
When the combination of the main body and a consumable is improper, the image recording apparatus cannot work properly and failure of the main body and/or the consumable can be caused. Accordingly, when a consumable is mounted on the main body, it is necessary to determine whether the consumable is applicable to the main body and to inform the operator of the decision by a message or the like.
There have been known various systems for preventing wrong use of a consumable in a stencil printer.
For example, the shape of the ink cartridge and/or the diameter of the paper core of the master roll are changed according to the model of stencil printer (will be referred to as xe2x80x9cthe mechanical prevention systemxe2x80x9d, hereinbelow). See registered Japanese Utility Model No. 2571259. As an electric prevention system, there has been known a system in which a plurality of detectors such as switches are provided to be selectively operated when a consumable provided with an actuator which is differently shaped according to the model of the consumable is mounted on the main body and whether the consumable is applicable to the main body is determined by the combination of the detectors operated by the actuator. Further, as disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5(1993)-290227, there has been known a bar code type prevention system in which a different bar code is attached to a consumable according to the model of the consumable while the main body is provided with a bar code reader which reads the bar code on the mounted consumable and determines whether the consumable is applicable to the main body on the basis of the bar code.
However, the mechanical prevention system is disadvantageous in that standardization of consumables cannot be achieved when a wide variety of printers are developed, many different molds are required, additional manhours are required for changing the facilities (jigs) in the manufacturing line, and management of supply of consumables for responsibility of keeping supply of consumables becomes complicated. The electric prevention system is disadvantageous in that the number of varieties of the printers to be developed is limited since the consumable is identified on the basis of the combination of the detectors operated by the actuator and problems similar to those inherent to the mechanical prevention system arise with respect to the shape, the color and the like of the actuator. Further, the bar code type prevention system is disadvantageous in that an expensive bar code reader is required in order to read the bar code at a high accuracy and there is fear of misreading due to stain or the like of the bar code.
Further, when a consumable is replaced, the matching conditions (matching parameters) for matching the consumable with the main body sometimes must be changed, and conventionally, a serviceman or an operator manually adjusts the parameters according to the combination of the main body and the consumable so that the performance of the stencil printer is maximized.
For example, in a stencil printer, when the master roll is changed and the sensitivity to perforation of the stencil master material varies, it is necessary to change energy setting of the stencil master making unit. When the thickness of the stencil master material is changed, it becomes necessary to change setting of the master discharge volume and/or the sensitivities of various master sensors. When the ink cartridge is changed and the viscosity (color) of the ink changes, it becomes necessary to change setting of the printing pressure, setting of the pumping speed, setting of the idle time and setting of the ink quantity sensor.
However, in the case where the matching conditions are manually changed, management and adjustment of the matching conditions must be carried out for each of the models of the printers, which is very troublesome, and when the specifications of the main body and the consumable are both changed, resetting or adjustment of the matching parameters becomes difficult.
Further, it is necessary to display remainder of the consumable so that the operator can know the time at which the consumable is to be replaced. For this purpose, conventionally, detecting means for detecting remainder or consumption of the consumables such as those formed of sensors and/or mechanisms are provided and values detected by the detecting means are displayed on a panel.
However provision of such detecting means adds to the cost and if simplified mechanisms are used, it is difficult to detect at a high accuracy.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an image recording apparatus in which prevention of use of an inapplicable consumable, change of setting the matching conditions when a consumable is replaced with a consumable of different properties, display of remainder of a consumable and/or the like can be surely and easily performed.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an image recording apparatus comprising a main body provided with a control unit and a consumable which is mounted on the main body to be replaceable and forms a component of the image recording apparatus, wherein the improvement comprises that
the consumable is provided with an information memory means in which electronic data representing information on the consumable is stored, and
the control unit of the main body is provided with a data transfer means which is operatively connected to the information memory means when the consumable is mounted on the main body and transfers the electronic data between the main body and the consumable.
The connection between the data transfer means and the data memory means may be established either in contact or non-contact. For example, the connection may be an electric connection, a magnetic connection or by way of radio waves.
It is preferred that the information memory means comprises a nonvolatile memory which holds recorded data for a certain period without supply of power.
It is preferred that the consumable be supplied with the electronic data (representing information on the consumable) recorded in the information memory means in advance, for instance, before the consumable is shipped from the factory.
It is further preferred that the electronic data be collated with corresponding data set in the control unit of the main body when the consumable is mounted on the main body. In this case, it is preferred from the viewpoint of preventing wrong use of the consumable, which can result in unsatisfactory operation and/or failure of the image recording apparatus, that when it is determined that the consumable mounted on the main body is inapplicable as the result of the collation, the control unit stops the image recording apparatus and informs the operator of the fact by a message or the like. Further it is preferred from the viewpoint of preventing deterioration of the performance of the image recording apparatus due to change with time of the consumable that the electronic data includes information on the date of production of the consumable while the control unit of the main body is provided with a timer, and when it is determined, by comparison of the information on the date of production and the time given by the timer, that the consumable mounted on the main body has aged longer than a predetermined period, the control unit stops the image recording apparatus and informs the operator of the fact by a message or the like.
Further it is preferred that the control unit of the main body automatically controls adjusters of the main body on the basis of the matching parameters for the consumable represented by the electronic data.
Further it is preferred that the control unit of the main body be able to write information in the information memory means through the data transfer means.
Further it is preferred that the electronic data stored in the information memory means includes information on the total volume of the consumable, and the control unit calculates consumption of the consumable and manages remainder of the consumable on the basis of the calculated consumption of the consumable. It is possible to arrange the control unit to calculate consumption of the consumable, to record the calculated consumption of the consumable in the information memory means and to manage remainder of the consumable on the basis of the stored consumption of the consumable.
In this case, it is preferred that the control unit displays the remainder of the consumable on a display such as a panel. It is further preferred that the control unit determines on the basis of the remainder of the consumable whether there remains a sufficient amount of the consumable to accomplish the operation intended by the operator, and informs, when it is determined that the remainder is too small to accomplish the operation, the operator of the fact by a message. It is further preferred that the control unit detects that the remainder of the consumable is almost exhausted on the basis of the value of the remainder of the same managed by the control unit, and informs the operator of the fact that the consumable is to be replaced.
It is further preferred that the control unit does not operate the main body when the remainder of the consumable as recorded in the information memory means is nullified.
It is further preferred that protective information be recorded in the information memory means of the consumable and the control unit of the main body, the protective information in the information memory means and the protective information in the control unit be collated with each other when the consumable is mounted on the main body, and when the protective information in the information memory means and the protective information in the control unit conflict with each other, the control unit does not operate the main body. In this case, it is further preferred that the control unit be provided with a setting means for resetting the set protective information or setting the protective information. Further it is preferred that the protective information recorded in the control unit can be rewritten so that the protective information can be changed. Similarly, it is preferred that the protective information recorded in the information memory means can be reset through the data transfer means. When the information recorded on the control unit and/or the information memory means is to be reset, it is preferred that security is provided, for instance, by use of a password.
When the container of the consumable is reused and refilled, it is preferred that the number of times by which the container has been refilled be recorded in the information memory means and the number of times by which the container is reused be managed.
It is possible to removably attach an electronic device including the information memory means to the consumable and reuse the electronic device. In this case, it is preferred that the number of times by which the electronic device has been reused be recorded in the information memory means and the number of times by which the electronic device is reused be managed.
From the viewpoint of preventing forgery or imitation it is preferred that the information recorded in the information memory means or the control unit be coded.
In the case where a plurality of consumables are mounted on the main body, it is preferred that the control unit of the main body accesses the information memory means of the respective consumables in a time sharing system. With this arrangement, the control unit can be simple in structure.
In the image recording apparatus in accordance with the present invention, by recording information on applicable models of apparatuses in the information memory means of the consumable, the control unit can accurately judge whether the consumable mounted on the main body is applicable to the main body and can surely prevent an inapplicable consumable from being used, whereby failure of the apparatus due to use of an inapplicable consumable can be surely avoided.
Further when the matching parameters between the main body and the consumable are recorded in the information memory means, adjustment of the systems can be automatically effected on the basis of the recorded matching parameters without troubling the operator, whereby the apparatus can properly operate even if the properties of the consumable vary.
Further, when the electronic data stored in the information memory means includes information on the total volume of the consumable and the control unit calculates consumption of the consumable and manages remainder of the consumable on the basis of the calculated consumption of the consumable, the consumable can be replaced at proper time without providing a sensor for detecting the remainder of the consumable, whereby the working efficiency of the apparatus can be improved. In this case, when the control unit of the main body can record information in the information memory means of the consumable, management of the remainder of the consumable can be held continuous even if the consumable is once removed from the main body.
In the case where protective information is recorded in the information memory means of the consumable and the control unit of the main body and the protective information in the information memory means and the protective information in the control unit are collated with each other when the consumable is mounted on the main body, the consumable can be used under conditions proper to use and/or management of the apparatus, whereby flexibility is added.